


LET'S KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL (4)

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Series: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL [7]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: This chapter has SO MUCH SMUT-nothing kinky, and there is some adultlanguage too-MALE 2 FEMALE ORAL, FEMALE TO MALE ORAL, and MALE 2FEMALE VAGINAL PENETRATION. We hope that you uenjoy-we had a 'ball'writing it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [callieincali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/gifts), [GroovyChickens01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyChickens01/gifts), [claudiapsmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapsmc/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

Tasha Zapata to Edgar Reade: 👶

Edgar Reade to Tasha Zapata: Yo

TZ 2 ER: Ando con Weller-tomando unas🍺 (I'm with Weller drinking beers)

ER 2 TZ: 👍

TZ 2 ER: Regreso a 🏠? (I can come home)

ER: Nah...no me despiertas cuando vienes (nah-don't wake me up when you come in)

TZ 2 ER: 👍❤❤❤❤❤

ER 2 TZ: ❤❤❤❤❤

Weller: He's good with you being here?

Zapata: Yessir

Weller: Ummm...hey I've been meaning to talk to you about something. This shit with Weitz reminded of me when  
I recruited you to the Bureau...I'm sorry about that-really. I hope there's no lingering resentment about that.

Zapata: C'mon Weller. That was years ago. You ASKED, and you didn't 'act the ass' when I said I'm seeing someone. In my  
book, you did what a DECENT MAN would do. And the way you've supported my career? I'm gonna hold a grudge? Get the fuck  
outta here!

Weller: I appreciate that...hey, 'Tats'! (Jane has arrived home after some after shift shopping for coffee.)

JDWeller: Wha'chu doing with MY MAN, GirlFriend!? Do I need to 'pull' on you?

Zapata (deadpan): Better hope I don't get to my shit first

Weller: Hooooooo! 

After one more beer apiece, Tasha heads for home, and the Wellers get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has SO MUCH SMUT-nothing kinky, and there is some adult  
language too-MALE 2 FEMALE ORAL, FEMALE TO MALE ORAL, and MALE 2  
FEMALE VAGINAL PENETRATION. We hope that you uenjoy-we had a 'ball'  
writing it!

Zapata is nearly undressed when she overbalances slipping off one of her boots and bangs against the nightstand on her side of the bed.  
Reade flips onto hiis back, eyes open and his sidearm in one hand. Recognizing her instantly, she doesn't even have time to raise her hands.

"SorrySorrySorry-I'm sorry, Baby...go back to sleep." She quietly strips-off the rest of her clothes, slips on a worn MIchigan Wolverine jersey  
(one from his playing days-number 23)...she brushes her teeth as quietly as possible and gets carefully into bed: he snorts once, but doesn't  
awaken.

He wakes her in the nicest way possible: his tongue making slow, sensual circuits in and around her outer and inner labia, adding  
a light flicker at her clit every so often. A finger or two soon follow, and just like that he coaxes waves of pleasure from deep inside  
her. Once Tasha has fully awoken Reade devours her pussy like his life depended on it. She cums twice, in short order...or was it THREE  
TIMES? She doesn't know, or care. He kisses his way her body until they can share a torrid kiss. "Tu sabes que eres MIO?  
Y Yo soy Tuyo-solo Tuyo."

He cupped her pussy using his palm, pressing down firmly on her lower lower abdomen with his extended middle finger flicking her  
BIC...The sensations shot through her like electricity causing her legs to buckle and she moans into his mouth. She whispers into his  
ear: MY TURN"...

She grasped his big black cock and works the foreskin up and down, her tiny hand unable to close around it's incredible girth. Tasha's  
always been intrigued by the contrast between the shades of their skin. It fascinates her; she's commented on it often...

Taking it into her mouth, swirled her tongue around the head while fondling his balls with her free hand. After a large breath, Tasha  
gets more of his meat into her small mouth, taking it as deeply as she could before gagging. Previous lovers just don't match up with  
ASSISTANT DIRECTOR EDGAR READE! There were a handful she could'nt deep throat; READE-she can manage about two thirds...

She props an assortment of pillows against her lower back and he waits patiently until she's comfortable-then h mounts her, spreading  
her knees wide and pushing them back, close to her naked breasts; spotting his prize, he takes his spit glistening member and guides  
her now fully blooming pussy and with the smallest of hip thrusts, lodges his helmet into her ready, dewey-lipped pinkness.The sensation  
takes her by surprise (the way it does EVRY TIME, FOR SOME REASON)...the jolt of pleasure makes Tasha cry out as Reade continues to apply  
steady pressue until he slowly slides himself in.

Goosebumps pop out all over the beautiful Latina's curvy bod; she feels filled to capacity, stretched as far as you CAN BE, so much that his-  
cock shaft bends the shaft of her clit DOWN, RUBBING IT HARD, sending passionate heat spreading through her body. His strokes are slow  
and gentle-he leans his body over her, keeping his subtle rhythm. Tasha raises her head, seeking his mouth...nipping at his lower hip, teasing  
until a full on buss results-AND SHE IS IN HEAVEN...the pleasure/pain in her pussy increases. Reade builds up a stronger and faster tempo and  
she has to throw back her head to HOWL at the ceiling...

The spike of pure LOVE she feels for her man takes Natasha Zapata's breath away...and a spasm of lust-just as pure as that spike of love-  
has her pussy clamping him hard. Now she needs to CUM VERY BADLY, she's desperate with the necessity of it...Reade discerns this, and  
whispers in her ear that she should tighten the grasp of her legs about his lower back...he really goes to town then, and she clamps her hands  
on his hips, urging him to completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lila_luscious1 is so WONDERFUL-an excellent writer and I 💗 her! Her translations are  
so helpful-she's willing to help anyone who asks so ASK! 
> 
> ** Joshua Barrens ** is a character created by Station19Writer


End file.
